Ep. 42: The Sailor-Suited Nana
is the forty-second episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the beginning of a two-part story involving Ghost Giluke targeting Nana once again for the remainder of her Rigel Aura. Synopsis Nana's attempt to live a normal life on Earth is once again intruded by Giluke and Ahames' rival plans for her. Plot Hiryuu, Shou, and Yuuma have found their way to an arts festival while on patrol. While Hiryuu keeps his mind on his duty, Shou pleads to spend some time at the high-school girl filled festival. Just then, the two take note of Yuma's absence and glance around for him. Their eyes land on him at the festival's nearby food stand, packing all he can eat away. He nervously takes notice of their awareness, raising his food and smiling to them, food revealing itself from his overstuffed mouth. Seeming to be on a bit of break at their delay, Hiryuu and Shou sit at a stand, relaxing with a drink. Shou says that it's about time to get back to patrolling, Hiryuu standing to go with him. "Ah, no, I can handle it alone," Shou says, using the opportunity to opportunity to look for girls. He approaches a group, playfully commenting on a balloon they carry as they burst into laughter, seemingly pointing at him before leaving. This leaves the wannabe Don Juan puzzled. That is, until he turns around and notices that Yuuma stands directly behind him, his cheeks overfilled with food, moreso than before. Shou turns his angry frustration onto Yuuma, telling him that his pigging out is ruining his bad-boy image, telling him to go off and eat elsewhere. Hayate continues on his way, Yuuma following. "You're not my shadow," Shou turns to yell at Yuuma, a girl rounding the corner bumping into him and spilling her drink onto him. Yuuma's overfilled mouth opens and he drops some of his oden from his chopsticks upon recognizing the girl, Shou's reaction just as surprised. "Nana," they state in awe, Nana excited to see them. Nana, Shou, Yuuma, and Hiryuu regroup away from the crowd in front of the nearby school. They exchange pleasantries of their reunion. She seems to be happy, enjoying herself. She asks Hiryuu if he'll come see her in an English play. Just then, the area becomes blackened and Ghost Guiluke appears. They stand guard before Nana, however Ghost Guiluke projects a beam onto her, successfully pulling her away. Within moments, he places Nana on an alter located in a vacant field, she lies unconscious. Ghost Guiluke stands before her, chanting. They become transplanted to blackened surroundings, as a group of masked and hooded figures circle, all uttering an incantation. "Nana, show your Rigeru Aura," Guiluke commands in a chant. "So it once more so that I may bathe in it, making my body eternal and needing never to return as a ghost again." On the Gozmard, Guiluke's actions are witnessed and identified as a black-mass of Girasu Star. Shiima nervously asks Ahames if it's possible for Guiluke to regain a new body. Ahames scoffs at Shiima's naive question, reminding her that the girls of Rigeru only emit the ability once in their lifetime and that she was the one who basked in its glory. The Changeman locate Guiluke and arrive by Change Cruiser to prevent his mass, Dragon furiously yelling for him to stop using Nana. In retaliation of an attack, Dragon fires onto him with Dragonzooka, which causes the dimension to vanish and for the ghost himself to vanish, weakened. The blast has freed Nana, but has separated her from the location. Before the Changeman can find her, Space Beast Soldier Kaage does, laying himself on top of her shadow and taking possession of her. Kaage's ability is to melt himself into shadows of any living object, being able to freely manipulate them. She halts, Kaage now in control, commanding her to "hurry and defeat Changeman." The Changemen spot her, calling for her. She turns to them, sending an attack as they approach. They stand in confusion, desperately calling out for her. Nana grins as Shiima arrives, informing them that "anything you say is useless," and that Nana has now become a warrior for Gozma. Nana proceeds with her attacks upon Shiima's order. Ibuki contacts Hiryuu, telling him that he's certain that Nana's being manipulated and to devise a strategy to snap her out of it. Hiryuu fends off more attacks, desperately calling her name. The five continuously receive her attacks, Sayaka worriedly calling out to Hiryuu the danger as he takes the majority of them. Hiryuu notes that Gozma's attempting to tear Nana away from them and that he refuses to let them do so and manipulate her heart as he continues to approach Nana. Deciding he needs to contact the buried spirit of Nana, that still remains despite Gozma's interference. Shiima attacks and Shou guards him with the others, leading them to change and deal with Shiima while Hiryuu gets away with Nana. In time, they're alone on a railroad track, Nana still sending attacks to him. "Nana, this is Hiryu Tsurugi. Can you understand me? Remember, the feelings of the kind heart you possess," he gently speaks to her. He recalls to her events of the past, showing to her the earrings she gave them, reminding her that her heart saved them. Nana lowers her arms, Hiryuu's words reaching her until Kaage commands her once more and she continues attack, blasting at him as he runs. One of her blasts hits a telephone pole, which comes crashing down near her, Hiryuu calling out and knocking her safely away. The pole falls onto her shadow, harming Kaage, who briefly lets loose his control causing Nana to snap alert. She thinks of when Hiryuu saved her from the oncoming traffic in the past, now saving her again. She hugs him, rejoicing, until Kaage takes hold of her again and she continues attack. Happening to look down at her shadow, he notices the shape of Kaage within, he jumps over Nana's attack to kick her shadow shadow, the beast letting go and escaping from Nana. Hiryuu stands before Nana to protect her as Ghost Guiluke appears. "She's mine," he growls, "and she'll show the Rigeru Aura once again for me," he reveals his interest in her. "I can't make the Rigeru Aura appear, anymore," she warns. He begins to again chant his black mass."Stop!" she pleads, holding her ears in pain. Hiryuu ferociously demands Guiluke stop. "I'm just a regular girl, now," Nana attempts to say, "the Rigeru Aura is no longer there." Just then, Ahames arrives on the Jangeran, firing an attack at Guiluke. "Die already, damned ghost. Return to the graveyard of space," she spits, Guiluke vanishing. "Nana, you can run from Guiluke, but can you run from Queen Ahames," she asks, tauntingly. Just then, Griffin and the others arrive as Ahames fires an attack at the two by surprise. "You're not satisfied until you hunt down and torment Nana, no matter where she is," Hiryuu calls to Ahames. "No matter what, we'll protect her," he finishes, the words touching Nana. Phoenix tells her to get to safety and changes, leading the others into battle. During the fight, Kaage possesses the various Changeman to attack each other, Dragon getting the beast to reveal himself by blocking the sun in the shape of a dragon, attacking him with Dragon Thunder. They defeat him... The Changemen join Nana at the festival's campfire dance in the evening. One of the other schoolgirls inquires about Nana's absence and she tells her she was with her friends, introducing the others. The mood is festive and they all join the dance, Hiryuu with Nana, Yuuma with Sayaka, and Shou with Mai. After a difficult, emotional battle, the soldiers happily enjoy their respite. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Nana's friend: Notes *The title of this episode is similar to another episode from the previous season where Tokie Shibata (who plays Nana) guest-starred. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda